Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 1
Pokémon HQ Lab The outcome of the Battle Sim has no impact on later events in the game. To learn how to battle better, use different combinations and styles of fighting. You were inside the Battle Sim. If you check your current Pokémon, you only have a LV10 Eevee that only knows Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, and Sand-Attack. Stroll around the lab and chat with the researchers, who are always eager to discuss their work. Ride the elevator to the second floor and head for Professor Krane's office. There you find both Lily (your mother) and the Professor. Lily tells you that Jovi, your little sister, hasn't been seen in a while and that she's counting on you to find her. Before you search for Jovi, Professor Krane tells you to stop by your room and pick up the P★DA he left there for you. Leave Krane's office through the left door and explore the residential wing of Pokémon HQ Lab. Head down to the first floor and locate your room in the northeast corner. Open the chest and claim the P★DA from your desk. Your P★DA is upgradeable. For now, it has two important uses: Email and the Strategy Memo, which is like a Pokédex. Later, functions such as the Shadow Monitor and the Spot Monitor are automatically added. An email automatically arrives from Krane. Jovi is playing hide-and-seek with Adon, who hopefully knows where she went. The chest at the foot of your bed holds 3 Potions. Adon is upstairs in the room next to the lounge. If you read Krane's email, Adon tells you that he suspects Jovi has gone down the road to Dr. Kaminko's House to visit her friend Chobin. Adon marks the location of Kaminko's House on the map so you can drive there on your scooter and pick her up. As you leave the room, a scientist will want you to watch the ONBS news broadcast on the lounge's TV in the northwest room to find out about the missing S.S. Libra cargo ship. After that, leave Pokémon HQ Lab and walk around the yard. Talk to the people out here. One of them battles you. Follow the sidewalk to the left. Take two Antidotes from the chest at the end of the sidewalk before you leave. Select Kaminko's House at the World Map. Kaminko's House This creepy old manor is the home of eccentric inventor Dr. Kaminko and his assistant Chobin. Their scary looking house discourages unwanted visitors, giving the inventor the privacy he needs to work on his secret projects. When you approach the door to Kaminko's House, Chobin challenges you. He mistakes you for a burglar and is determined to battle first and ask questions later. Bring out your only Pokémon, Eevee, and use Tackle and Bite repeatedly to win. After you defeat Chobin, he recognizes you Jovi comes out. Follow her inside. Before you meet up with Jovi again, Chobin insists on showing you some of Kaminko's latest inventions. Learn more about them by checking the big TV in the parlor. The inventions are unusual. What's more surprising is that anyone would buy these inventions, but people do. Keep an eye out for the hapless buyers during your travels. Go through the only unlocked door to find Dr. Kaminko and Jovi. Your sister joins you and agrees to let you take her home. There's nothing else to do at Kaminko's House for now, so chat with everyone, then leave and return to Pokémon HQ Lab. After you exit the house, you get an email from Krane. Now return to the lab. Pokémon HQ Lab When you return to Pokémon HQ Lab, Lily is waiting for you outside. Jovi leaves you to finish her hide-and-seek game with Adon while Lily instructs you to find Professor Krane. Head into the Lab to find Krane. First, go to the west wing's second floor and look for a man in a light blue shirt and a bucket hat. He tells you that he saw Krane downstairs. Return to the first floor and find the Professor in the east wing. The scientists at the Lab have completed a new invention, the Snag Machine. This device allows you to throw a Poké Ball to capture an opponent's Pokémon during battle (normally you can throw Poké Balls only at wild Pokémon). Capturing Pokémon from another trainer is usually unethical, but the Snag Machine is designed to be used only on Shadow Pokémon. Krane believes so strongly in Purifying and caring for the Shadow Pokémon that he feels you're justified in rescuing them from their trainers. With the Snag Machine, you're equipped to capture Shadow Pokémon during battle. Aidan also gives you 5 Poké Balls. No sooner have you equipped the Snag Machine when crisis erupts! A team of mysterious thugs have arrived at the Lab and have kidnapped Krane. Leave the Lab and head outside to find the crooks. As they drag Krane to their waiting van, one of the thugs, Naps, challenges you to a battle. This is your first battle against someone from Cipher, a group of organized criminals determined to take over the world with a Pokémon army. This is also your first chance to capture a Shadow Pokémon with your new Snag Machine. When Naps brings out Teddiursa, Snag it with one of the Poké Balls that Krane gives you. Normally you should weaken a Pokémon with attacks or afflict it with a Status condition before trying to capture it. In this battle, however, you can't attack. Throw a Poké Ball, and the capture automatically succeeds. The Professor is taken away. Back inside the Lab, the researchers and scientists ponder what to do next. Eventually, Lily decides to continue Krane's research and finish the Purify Chamber. To do this, she needs a Machine Part from a store in Gateon Port. Jovi instantly volunteers to go pick it up, and Lily assigns you to go with her. Aidan tells you to keep the Snag Machine. He then gives you Krane Memo 1 and Krane Memo 2. Depart and select Gateon Port as your next destination.